Haunted Forest/Alux
|season = Three |number = Twenty |airdate = September 9, 2009 |previous = "Ninki Nanka & Kikiyaon" |next = "Island of the Dolls/Lusca"|image = image: S03xE01 6.jpg |imagewidth = 250}} is the first episode of the third season of Destination Truth and the twentieth episode overall. The episode focuses at the Hoia-Baciu Forest's paranormal activities and the goblin-like creature called the Alux . This episode aired on September 9, 2009. Episode Summary 'Haunted Forest' Josh asd d the team plans to investigates a reportedly haunted forest in Romania named the Hoia-Baciu Forest. The forest is infamous for its unexplainable bright lights in the sky and a clearing similar to a "crop circle". With more than forty-five reported ghost sightings the team packed their gear and heads to Cluj, Romania. The team arrives in an airport at Cluj. Josh was surprised by a very small and uncleaned car that he rented online but still managed to take them to an expert named Adrian Patrut and gained insights on some reports and the forest itself. They've interviewed a few residents near the forest but one of them suggested that they shouldn't go because if they go, they'll remain there. To get better orientation of the forest, Josh and the crew decide to fly over the forest to get a better view. The only plane available in town is an old plane so Josh have no other choice but to board the "antique", according to him. While on the air the plane operates normally until it tears apart and losses it roof. The plane now makes an emergency landing. Wrecking the only plane in town, Josh now heads to the circle using ATV's instead and the map Patrut gave them. Once nightfall hits, they've set up base camp. Before the investigation, they've strung out four night vision cameras and another four wireless infrared cameras installed with GPS locators around base camp. Their first objective is to find the circle, So Jael and Gabe investigates to the north while Josh , Rex and Evan to the south. While on the way, Josh sees a light cloaked in the trees. Thinking it might be a headlamp from one of the team, Josh asks the team to turn off their headlamps. The light didn't vanished so Josh plans to get closer by chasing it down but Rex trips and falls on the ground. The light now disappears and they'd continue the search of the clearing. While walking, Jael and Gabe found a cold spot that give them the chills and Gabe sees a white figure. Jael takes random shots on their digital camera and sees specks of light in the photo but when she took another shot, the lights are gone. Later on, Josh , Rex and Mike found the circle and the EMF detector starts detecting huge electromagnetic force, Josh takes soil sample in the clearing and takes digital photos. Mike now sees a similar fast moving light, Josh run towards it but disappears to quickly and his thermal imager stops functioning. They returned to base camp and plans to do an isolation session. Josh records an EVP sesssion at the middle of the clearing. Later, Sharra sees a white light behind Josh's left shoulder. The light vanished and Josh's thirty minutes is up. Evan takes the second EVP session, during his isolation session Evan is seated on the ground and without any warning he was knocked backwards and dragged away from his position. Josh , at base camp, rushed to find him and found him disoriented but alive. They've found fresh wounds and scratches from his arm then Rex suddenly falls sick. Before risking his team much further, Josh decided to end the investigation. Back in the States, the agricultural expert can find no reason why the soil doesn't support life in the infamous Circle, as the dirt appears to be "normal". Josh next heads over to Ghost Hunters Jason and Grant. Some of the EVP session yields some unnerving results such as moaning and a giggle but they said it could be an animal. Some of the photo has an unusual characterisitcs but they quickly debunk the specks of light found in Jael 's pictures as being common orbs or dust, which are commonly misconceived as paranormal sightings. Josh now shows the footage where Evan is tossed in the air and they described it as unexplainable. And this occurrence alone is enough for Josh to rule that there is indeed something sinister living within the Hoia-Baciu Forest. 'Alux' For centuries, sightings of the child-sized beasts, known as the Alux , have been reported and over the past few months, these claims have increased in the Yucatan Peninsula. The creature is said to live in the dense jungles and more than 90% of the indigenous people that live there, believe it to be true. So Josh and his team head down to investigate. The team arrives in Cancun, Mexico and heads west to meet up with Carlos Cervantes, an expert in Mayan history and been tracking all the sightings of the Alux . They've found out that about 95% percent of people believe in the creature and it lives in old caves. He also directed them to a shaman, who had recent run-ins with the creature, in a jungle near the city of Merida. With day turning to night, they've reach the town of Merida and found themselves in the middle of Carnival. In the morning, they've interviewed the parents of a missing boy. Claiming that the Alux takes the boy in to the jungles. After taking advices, they've pressed on to the Yucatan. On the way, They spotted a cave, which is filled with water, and Josh speculated that the cave might be hiding evidence of the Alux . Josh and Jael dives into the submerged cave. After several minutes, Josh found a fully grown human skull and some bones. They decided to leave the remains and continue on their way to the Shaman. The team finally arrives to the Shaman's village. The Shaman formulated a "Mayan beverage" that consists of a juice from a tree bark, mixed with honey and some leaves and said that each of the team must drink so that evil spirits would go away. As darkness set in, the team setup base camp and strung up four infrared cameras in a 300 yard radius that will be monitored by Sharra and Bicha in base camp. Josh and Jael makes a preliminary sweep away from the camp and on the way, they've found themselves surrounded by big venomous spiders and warns everyone about them. Later in the investigation, the team found a small house like structure. Josh sends out Sharra to bring the parabolic dish in hopes to record the known Alux high pitched giggle. When Sharra arrives, Mike starts recording with the parabolic dish and after several minutes he starts hearing a high pitched crying sound. The team was interrupted by a venomous snake behind Sharra and quickly stayed away from the snake. In the panic, Mike accidentally bends a part of the parabolic dish while Josh hands got injured. Josh went to base camp afterwards. Continuing the investigations, Josh and Jael found a cave that is filled with insects and have to be explored it with torches to keep them away. While descending to the cave their torches went out and have to be extra careful and use flashlights instead. At the bottom part of the cave, Josh found scattered bones in different sizes and asks Rex to bring the evidence kit. The team bags the bones and with only moments before sunrise the team heads back to LA to analyze their findings. The bigger bones they've collected were identified as goat bones and the smaller ones were identified as chicken bones but it raised a question that what kind of creature been consuming these remains. Josh concluded that the legend of the Alux is a myth that is pass on to generations and generations and like the Mayan ruins it still lives on. Gallery S03xE01 21.jpg|Hoia-Baciu Forest's light anomalies. S03xE01 2.jpg|One of the sightings in the Haunted Forest. S03xE01 22.jpg S03xE01 31.jpg S03xE01 1.jpg|"I like how your sun shade is pinned together." S03xE01 3.jpg S03xE01 26.jpg S03xE01 27.jpg S03xE01 23.jpg|The team in base camp. S03xE01 24.jpg S03xE01 15.jpg S03xE01 4.jpg S03xE01 10.jpg|Josh's EVP session. S03xE01 11.jpg S03xE01 12.jpg S03xE01 13.jpg S03xE01 14.jpg S03xE01 25.jpg S03xE01 19.jpg S03xE01 8.jpg S03xE01 28.jpg S03xE01 20.jpg S03xE01 18.jpg S03xE01 5.jpg|"I am getting on that Mr. Potato Head float." S03xE01 6.jpg S03xE01 29.jpg S03xE01 16.jpg S03xE01 30.jpg S03xE01 17.jpg S03xE01 9.jpg S03xE01 7.jpg|One of the bones they've collected. Transportation * "The 4x4 SUV" is the small four by four car that Josh's rented online. It is known to have a pinned sunshade and mud splatter near the tires. It is very small and as Josh describes it "they call it four by four because it's four feet by four feet". *"YR-CCF antique plane" is the plane they used to get a better view in the Hoia-Baciu Forest and to spot the circle. It later losses it roof that made the team to make an emergency landing. Quotes Extras *A Shot in the Dark - After getting injured during the Haunted Forest investigation, Josh is faced with a painful decision. Trivia *This episode was not intended to be shown first in season three, but rather the episode "King Tut's Curse/Swamp Ape" was promoted as being the season premier. However, when Evan had his strange experience in the Romanian forest, the producers decided that this episode was too amazing not to show first. *When Josh was asked what the scariest moment of the series for him was, he said it was when the airplane's canopy flew off while they were flying in Romania in this episode. He also mentions that one of his camera men was filming out the back when it happened, and if he hadn't been roped, the powerful air currents might very well have pushed him out of the plain completely. Others *Adrian Patrut - Professor of Inorganic Chemistry, Cluj University. *Colleen Vana - Local Resident. *Gregory Maldovan - Local Resident. *Florianna Sandu - Romanian Translator. *G.Wallace, Ph. D. - Agriculture Expert. *Jason Hawes & Grant Wilson - Ghost Hunters *Carlos Cervantes - Professor of Anthropology, Autonomous University of Yucatan. *Luis & Betty Kuilton - Parents of the missing boy, Jesus. *Serapio Canul - Shaman. *Dr. Jim Dines - Mammalogist. Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes